Escaping Reality
by OrangeHeartd
Summary: "Love fades, mine has." Rose is left with a broken heart and a need to start over new. Will she ever be able to leave her past behind or will it follow her everywhere she goes?
1. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters...even though I wish I did(:**

"_Love fades, mine has."_

I watched him walk away. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I stood there frozen. I felt my heart break into a million little pieces. How could everything we've been through lead to this?

Reality finally set in.

Dimitri didn't love me anymore. He moved on like I've tried to do a thousand times before.

I turned around and started back to my room. I felt the tears start to come. I tried so hard to hold them back and be strong. Let me tell you, it's hard to be strong when the man you've loved and saved tells you he has no feelings left for you what-so-ever.

I quicken my pace. I just wanted to get back to my room, flop down on my bed, and breakdown.

Rose Hathaway breakdown? Wow…I was really losing it.

I finally made it my room.

I changed out of my jeans, t-shirt, and converse shoes into sweatpants and my old academy sweatshirt. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and crawled into bed.

I took a deep breath and let the tears fall.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door.

Ugh! Haven't these people ever heard of sleeping in?

I pushed the covers back, swung my legs around the side of my bed, and shuffled over to the door.

"Rose!" Lissa threw her arms around me. I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone today, but considering she was my best friend I made an exception.

"What's up, Lissa?"

She took a step back from me and looked at me. Her face went from her normal cheeriness to shock.

"You've...you've been crying! Oh my gosh Rose! What happened?"

I sighed. I forgot to look in my mirror and see what I looked like before I opened the door. Thinking about it, I probably look like a wild animal with hair going in every direction. The thought made me smile. I snapped back from my wild animal day dream and looked at Lissa.

"Can we talk in my room? No offense, Liss, but I don't need people walking by and seeing me look like a wild wildebeest." I stepped aside and motioned for her to come in my room.

She scurried past me and flopped down on my bed. "So what happened?"

I closed my door and started to tell my heartbreak story.

"Well," I paused and took a deep breath. "I saw Dimitri yesterday. We talked and…and…" I felt my face go hot and tears formed behind my eyes. I hated crying. I normally could control my emotions but whenever it came to Dimitri, whether it was sadness, anger, or even love, I could never hide it. I hated that, too.

I started up again, "And he told me he didn't love me anymore. He made it sound like he didn't have any feelings for me anymore. I mean after everything we've been through and he says he doesn't love me!" My sadness switched to anger and I started to pace back and forth. "I saved him! Well…with the help from you of course. But I mean, I found him and got him back normal!"

I stopped and looked over at Lissa. Her face held so much care and concern. She opened her mouth and closed it. A moment of silence passed before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I know you loved him so much. But don't forget you still have Adrian, Christian, and of course me. We'll help you get through this, kay?"

Adrian. Oh Adrian. He loved me with all of his heart, but I could never return the feeling. I knew he would be there for me, along with Pryo and Lissa. But the thing was I didn't _want_ to get over Dimitri. I wanted him to realize that he made a mistake and take me back. Now wouldn't that make a good Christmas special?

"I know Liss, but I think I just need some time to myself first. So if you don't mind…"

I hated to kick her out but I really did need to be alone. A brilliant idea just popped into my head. It wasn't something I could share either and I wanted to get everything planned out while it was fresh in my mind.

Lissa looked at me concerned and reluctantly stood up. "Alright Rose, but if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." She made her way over to the door. "Oh," she added turning to face me, "don't do anything stupid please." She smiled at me and left.

Stupid? Did this girl _know_ who she was talking to? I smiled to myself and walked over to my desk. I fired up my laptop and waited for it to boot up.

This plan was anything but stupid.

**So what do ya think? Keep going or scrap it?**


	2. Where to Go?

**Disclaimer!: I don't own VA or the** **characters**

* * *

><p>I needed to leave. I couldn't stay here anymore. Maybe if I put some distance between Dimitri and I I'll lose my feelings for him. Yes, that meant leaving Lissa, Adrian, and basically the life I knew and lived for but I needed a new start. It killed me to think about leaving my best friend. She was practically my sister. We've been through so much…and I dragged her through so much. She wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble if it wasn't for me.<p>

My laptop made a _ping _sound and I opened up the internet.

Where would I go? What would I do when I got there? Could I really leave this whole life behind me?

Yes, I could do this. I _wanted_ to do this. I_ needed_ to do this. So I started thinking of places I could runaway to.

I could go to Russia! Wait, no. I know people up there and if for some reason a search party was sent out for me that would be one of the first places they'd look. I mentally scratched Russia off on my list of places.

I sank back into my chair and sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

If I left the U.S. I would need a passport. And I'm pretty sure that could be tracked somehow, at least where I went, especially if Abe got involved. So that left 49 states to choose from. I decided to cross off Hawaii and Alaska because I don't like the cold and I wouldn't be able to escape from an island if they found me. 47 states to choose from.

I stopped my mental check list and glanced over at the picture of me and Lissa from a few years back. It was taken at a Halloween party and we were all dressed up and so happy. Lissa was dressed up as a fairy and I as a devil. Fitting isn't it?

I really was going to miss her. I don't know how many times I thought about that but I'm sure it's pretty repetitive.

I sat up in my chair and opened Google.

I knew where I was going to go. It wasn't predictable, that what I liked about it.

I typed Wisconsin in the search bar.

It had four seasons, not overly hot or too cold, both big cities and wide open areas, and, as an added bonus, I could drive there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short and boring but it'll help set up the next few chapters. Please review and give me some ideas(: I have a few but I'm not sure how they will all work out. Hopefully will update soon with a longer chapter, the more review the more motivated I'll be!**


	3. Letters & Memories

**I soooo did not like the last chapter at all and needed to upload this asap. Christmas break is coming and I don't know when I'll be updating next. I would lovveee some feedback though soreviews would be lovely(:**

**_Rose: Can I do it?_**

**_Me: Do what...?_**

**_Rose: Your disclaimer silly!_**

**_Me: Oh uhhh sure?_**

**_Rose: Yay! Okay so Becca doesn't own VA or any of the characters...but she might soon cause she's going to *I put my hand over her mouth and drag her away*_**

**_Me: O.O' hehe..._**

* * *

><p>I stood up, closed my laptop, and grabbed my duffle bag that was sitting over by my dresser. <em>You can do this Rose, you've left before. The only difference this time is you don't have a reason to come back. <em>The thought gave me chills. I really didn't have a reason to come back. I lost the one I loved, ruined the life of my best friend, Lord knows my mother doesn't care, and my father was hardly around. That got me motivated and I started packing. I threw everything I would need into my duffle. I slipped my laptop, cell phone, and my credit card into a different backpack. My hopes of making all my stuff last for a few months were small but hey, I was Rose Hathaway! I could make it. I'd find a place to stay for low rent, get a job, and have my new life in full swing. I took a shower and put on jeans, my favorite t-shirt, and my running jacket. I walked over to the mirrior and tried to decide what to do with my hair. I ended up just throwing it up into a pony tail.

I knew I couldn't leave without saying some sort of goodbye to everyone. They at least deserved to know my true feelings about them. I could be as honest as I wanted to be, too, since I'd probably never see them again. So I walked back over to my desk and rummaged through the drawers. I pulled out my notebook and my favorite purple pen.

I sat down on my bed and flipped my notebook open. Something fell out of it. I looked down. My heart sank. They were picture. Jeeze, I really needed to find better places to put these. There was one of me and Dimitri, hugging. I didn't look twice at it and ripped it in half. There were two other pictures. One was of Lissa, Christian, and I. The other was of me and Adrian. I got up and put those back in my drawer and threw the one I ripped in half into my trash can. I sat back down on my bed and began writing.

_Dear Lissa,_

_Please, don't be upset over me leaving. It's best for you in the long run. I always said I'd look out for you and this is now my way of doing that. Besides, you have Dimitri to protect you. He was always the better guardian for you. He's more responsible and will always put you first._

That hurt to write. But it was true. Dimitri was a better guardian. He was faster, stronger, and he would always be by her side and never abandon her. He'd do anything for her. I mean, I picked him over protecting her. He'd never do that. I felt tears starting to form. I continued on.

_You were always like a sister to me and I'll be forever grateful. Please, don't come looking for me. It'll be a waste of time for you. Know I'll always love you and know this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Rose _

One down, four to go.

_Adrian,_

_Where to start with you. I'm sorry I could never love you the way you loved me. Thank you for being there, for caring, for being there when the rest of the world left me. Don't look for me, I beg of you. I want to start over and that means saying goodbye even though it's the hardest thing I've ever done. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Your Little Dhampir xoxo_

_Janine,_

_You're my mother by blood and that's all you ever will be. You left me and now I'm leaving. Not that it even matters, I could never live up to your standards. I'm surprised you haven't denied me as your child. I mean, I was NEVER good enough for you. Well now I'll be out of your life. Goodbye._

_-Rosemarie_

_Pyro,_

_Christian, look out for Lissa. I know we hardly ever saw eye-to-eye but she needs you. Don't leave her. _

_Rose_

I knew the last one was going to be the hardest. Do I say the truth or make it sound like I'm perfectly fine? Well, here goes nothing.

_Dimitri,_

_Well Comrade, your wish is coming true. I'll be out of your life for good. You can be Lissa's guardian or even run off with Tasha. I couldn't care less. I hope you're happy because you broke me completely. You made this life unbearable so now I'm leaving and starting over. Not that you ever would, but don't try to find me. You have better things to do. I never thought you would be the one to abandon me. But there will probably always be some part of me that loves you. And with that I say goodbye._

_Rose_

_P.S. I should say thank you for being a badass mentor and teaching me everything I know so Thank You. _

Dimitri's letter had tear drops all over it. I couldn't stop myself from crying, but I promised myself it would be the last time I cried over him. I looked over at the clock. Wow time really did fly. It was 11 a.m. Everyone would be sleeping except for a few guardians that would be patrolling. I've slipped past them before, I could do it again. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and put my other backpack on my back. _This is it. _I took one last look at my dorm room and walked out.

I made it outside a lot easier than I thought I would. The watch guard was fast asleep and our hall monitor was nowhere to be seen. Knowing my luck I thought I'd have to face both of them.

I ran along the side of my dorm building till I got to the back. I looked both ways, as you would do when crossing a street, and made a mad dash for the parking lot. I had a decent pace considering all the extra baggage I was carrying. I slowed down a little when I got close to the parking lot.

"ROSE!"

Shit! Someone saw me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Exciting! Who saw Rose? Will she escape? Stay tuned and thanks for reading!(:<strong>


	4. Here Comes Goodbye

"ROSE!"

I stopped. I actually stopped. I heard the footsteps behind me slowing down. Maybe it was _him_ coming to apologize. Well, I could hope.

"Rose! What are you doing?"

I turned around to face to music.

It was Eddie. He was the last person I thought would see me or try to stop me. Actually…there were others but I'm so not going there.

"Oh, um, hey Eddie. What's up?"

"Oh not much, the sky, some planets, and you, I think, trying to run away…again."

Ouch. Now that was a low blow. But, he was right I guess; even if it does hurt to admit it.

"Thank you for that little evaluation there, but what exactly has you up after curfew? Shouldn't you be, you know, sleeping?" If he was going to bring me down, I was taking him with me. Then again, there was no way I was staying here anyways.

"Don't change the subject, Rose. You think running away is going to solve anything? Wait, why are you running away?"

I trusted Eddie; I really did. But this…this was something I knew no one would understand. And the less anyone knows about this situation, the better.

"That's my business. Besides, why does it even matter to you?"

"Really Rose? After all this time you still don't realize how much I care for you? The least you can do is tell me why you're being irrational and leaving!"

Whoa. Irrational? I'll admit some of the things I have done I haven't thought through completely, but this isn't one of them.

"Irrational? Wow, Eddie, you really know how to piss people off sometimes. And I'm doing this for me. I need to get away from here. I need to get away from everyone. I need to be…alone."

"So whatever happened, you're just going to run away from and hope the problem fixes itself. When are you going to learn that you can't keep running away from your problems!"

I was about ready to explode. My fists were already clenched and I was biting my tongue. The last thing I needed was to make a scene and bring attention to myself. I was NOT going to get dragged back into my dorm without a fight.

"You know what Rose…go. Just go. I won't stop you. I won't tell anyone. If this is what you really want then just go. But don't expect me to be at your welcome back party."

My mouth dropped open a little. I met Eddie's eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," I said in a small whisper.

I repositioned my bags on my shoulder and walked over to a car. Since these cars are used for emergencies, the keys were already in the ignition. Throwing my bags in the back seat, I looked up. I wasn't looking at Eddie but the school, where I basically grew up. I went and sat in the front seat and took a deep breath. I started up the car, put on my seat belt, and gave one last look at Eddie who was already walking away. This was it. No more goodbyes or being stopped…hopefully. I pulled out of the parking lot and went down the driveway onto the road.

Goodbye to the world I use to know.


End file.
